


Beautiful

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rough sex (kind of), Slight fluff, Smut, blowjob, dom!Minho, master!minho, needy seungmin, puppy!seungmin, sub!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: Seungmin is Minho’s good pup.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

“Master!” Seungmin gasps out as the older leaves a kitten lick on the head of the younger males dick. The other male chuckles and leaves another kitten lick. “Please master, please” Seungmin whimpers out.

“Please what, pup? Use you words love” Seungmin hears Minho say in his silky voice. Seungmin opens his eyes and looks down at his hyung.

“Please suck me off master, pretty please” the younger begs.

Minho smirks, “Only because you asked so nicely pup.”

Minho wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly. He runs his tongue over the younger ones slit, this causing Seungmin to whimper repeatedly and squirm. He pulls off with a pop and then licks up the shaft of the boys dick. He relaxes his jaw before he takes the younger fully in his mouth.

Seungmin moans out and tangles his fingers through Minho’s hair. The younger males moans become louder as Minho bobs his head faster. “_Master_, I-I’m going to cum” Seungmin moans out.

Minho stops and pulls off the other. He stands back up and pulls the younger closer. “We don’t want that now, do we sweetheart?” Minho questions as he looks over the younger males appearance.

“No, master.”

Minho continues to check out the younger. Seungmin has on his white ears with pastel pink hearts at the tips and his butt plug with a white and pink tail. Minho thought Seungmin is the cutest puppy.

“You’re staring” Seungmin whines out. Minho smiles and places a small kisses on his pups blushed cheeks.

“You’re such a beautiful pup” Minho whispers. Seungmin’s blush deepens.

“Thank you master.”

“You don’t have to thank me love,” Minho pauses, “Now, could you get on all fours on the bed for me, cutie?”

“Yes master.”

“Good pup.” Seungmin smiles brightly at the praise.

Minho watches as his pup gets on the bed, face down and sticking his ass up in the air. Minho bends down and grabs a box from under the bed. He takes out the lube and a butt plug without a tail.

He puts the box away and the climbs on the bed behind Seungmin. He wraps his fingers around the butt plug and starts thrusting it lightly in and out of the younger males ass. Small whimpers and moans escape from Seungmin’s mouth. He takes it out completely and then grabs the lube.

He squirts some on his hand then rubs it up and down his dick. He aligns himself up with Seungmin’s hole, “You ready pup?”

“Yes master, please” Seungmin whimpers out.

Minho teases the others hole with the tip of his cock. “Please what?”

“_Please_ put your cock inside me” the younger whines out. Minho chuckles at the needy boy.

Minho pushes all the way in while saying, “You have such a dirty mouth there pup.” Seungmin just moans at this. “Also a needy pup, aren’t you?” Again, Seungmin moans out. Minho wasn’t satisfied, he wanted an answer. Minho slaps the younger males ass and he thrusts roughly into him. “Aren’t you, _mutt_?”

“Yes, _yes_, I’m such a needy mutt. Only for you” Seungmin weakly says in a whine. He grips onto the sheets, letting out a moan has the older thrusts into him.

Minho grips onto Seungmin hips as he thrusts harder into the other. “Only for me, hm?”

“Yes, only for you master. I’m all _yours_” Seungmin moans.

At this point, Minho was thrusting roughly into the younger male. Groans and moans were heard throughout the room.

Minho stops suddenly and pulls out, making Seungmin let out a loud, needy whine. “Flip over, I want to see your face while you come.”

“Y-yes master.”

Minho thrusts back into the boy once he was flipped over completely. Minho picks up his fast, rough pace again causing Seungmin to arch his back as he moans. Minho digs his nails into the younger ones hips as he fucks Seungmin faster.

“You feel so good around me. Taking me so well like the good pup you are” Minho praises, this making Seungmin moan out loudly. “My good pup.”

Minho leans down and kisses the younger messily, Seungmin moans into the elders mouth. Minho pulls away and moves his lips to the younger ones neck and kisses down it. He gives a rough thrust as he bites down on the younger ones collar.

“_Master_!” Seungmin moans out as he arches up into Minho.

The elder moves his lips to hover over the youngest ear. “You sound so, so pretty pup” he whispers in the others ear. Seungmin whimpers at his words. The younger could probably come at just the elder talking.

“Do you think you could come untouched for me pup?” Minho asks in a whisper.

“Y-yes” Seungmin moans out.

Minho moves his fingers to the younger males nipple and pinches it. Seungmin squirms around and moans at this. “Yes, what?” Minho growls in his ear as he stops his movements.

Seungmin whines out a “Yes master!”

Minho smirks as he roughly thrusts into the boy again. “Good pup.”

Minho lifts one of the boys legs over his shoulder, Seungmin let’s out a long, high-pitched moan. Minho smirks as he continues to pound into the younger. He leans his head down some to leave love bites on the younger males thigh.

“Master, I’m g-going to come, can I come?”

“Come for me pup.”

Seungmin moans out as he comes all over his stomach. He clenches and unclenches around the eldest dick, making him let out a groan. Minho fucks the younger through his orgasm as he chases his own.

“ ‘m sensitive” Seungmin whines out as he grips the sheets.

“Hang in there a just a _little_ longer” Minho pants out, he was getting really close.

“O-okay master” Seungmin weakly says.

With on last thrust, the older comes inside Seungmin, moaning out. Minho pulls out slowly, causing Seungmin to whimper. He keeps the boys ass elevated some, so none of his cum leaks out.

He waits a few minutes to ask, “Are you good now baby?”

Seungmin sighs out and nods, “Yes, I’m good hyung.”

Minho smiles and leans down a little and leaves small kisses on the younger ones stomach, areas that weren’t covered in semen. “Is it okay to put this in now?” he asks as he holds up the other butt plug.

“Do I have to wear that through out dinner?” the younger asks. Minho smirks and nods. “B-but Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung will be with us!” the younger whines out.

Minho chuckles as he lubes up the butt plug. “Poor puppy” Minho fake pouts. Seungmin rolls his eyes but smiles at the older. “Ready?” he asks as he aligns the plug with the younger ones hole.

“Yes” he answer. A small whimper slips from his mouth as Minho thrusts it in him.

The older pulls Seungmin up and cups the boys cheeks. He leans in and kisses the other. He pulls away, “Let’s shower sweetheart.”

Seungmin smiles, “Okay.” He gives the older one more kiss before they get up.

“Hey,” Seungmin looks at him, “I love you Minnie.”

Seungmin smiles, “I love you too, Minho-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
